


Saving the Last Dance

by Ehliena



Series: 100 word drabbles [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, sort-of wallflower!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan observes as Anakin dances the night away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> The last prompt from kinkykenobi. My favorite one tbh.

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin danced with Padme once again. He knew that his former padawan was attractive, it hadn’t only been Padme who had requested that Anakin dance with them that night.

He had admirers as well, but he only consented to dance with Padme and Bail because they were his friends.

And Satine, because of their past.

But Anakin danced with anyone and everyone who asked him.

Which was why Obi-Wan was shocked when the band played the last song and Anakin pulled him into his arms.

“I may dance with everyone, Master. But I’m going home with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This could have been longer. But I'm busy. And purists would insist that drabbles are only meant to be 100 words long. Tell me what you thought of it?


End file.
